


SDC ~ Single Dads Club

by BlueBirdie48



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Multi, Nct family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBirdie48/pseuds/BlueBirdie48
Summary: Newly divorced Kim Dongyoung moves to Seoul South Korea with his two kids Jeno and Donghyuck. Figuring out his life as a single parent Dongyoung meets some pretty interesting people and finds himself with a big group of friends.
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Instead of waking to his alarm Dongyoung was woken up by one of his sons, most likely Donghyuck pulling at his hair. 

"Stop" he mutters batting the small hand away but the little boy kept pulling at his hair. 

"D-dada, scary!" Donghyuck cries pressing his face against Dongyoung's cheek. The man sighed heavily and forced himself to wake up. He sits up right in his bed and almost immediately his son perched himself on his lap clutching onto his shirt. 

"Donghyuck-ah, what's scary hmm? Tell appa" Dongyoung says rubbing the child's back.

"Scary" was all the little boy says as he clings to his dad more than before. Dongyoung reaches over grabbing his phone from his night stand and checking the time. There was only fifteen minutes until his alarm went off. "Let's get breakfast" Dongyoung says holding Donghyuck to his front and getting out of bed. Maneuvering around the boxes still unpacked in the kitchen Dongyoung slipped Donghyuck into his yellow highchair.

"Cereal or pancakes?" he asks crouching down to the boys height.

"Ce-al!" Donghyuck cheers. Smiling fondly Dongyoung pats his sons head before going to the kitchen to grab the almost empty box of cheerios, pouring some into a colorful plastic bowl. He placed it on the tray in front of Donghyuck and went to find his own breakfast. Having newly moved into the house he didn't have a lot of food yet. There was some basic things like milk, eggs, cereal, bread kimchi, the works but other than that like the rest of the house the kitchen was just...bare. 

"Appa appa appa!" a second small voice shouts. Dongyoung could hear the pitter patter of his eldest sons little feet slapping against the hardwood floor as he ran to the kitchen. 

"Jeno my love," he coos squatting down to scoop the crying little boy into his arms. 

"Hyuckie gon" Jeno sobs as he presses his face against his dad's chest. Dongyoung can't help but chuckle at his son. 

"Oh no baby, he's right here look" he says turning Jeno around so he could see his little brother peacefully eating his cheerios. 

"Hyuckie!" Jeon shouts no longer crying. Hearing his name Donghyuck turns from his food and to his brother. 

"Jen!" he cheers throwing a handful of cheerios as he thrusted his hands in the air. Dongyoung brought Jeno's highchair over and slipped the boy inside before giving him a bowl of cereal as well. 

"Alright boys todays d day. Appa's first day and my boys first day of daycare," Dongyoung says as he tosses the now dirty dishes into the sink. He picks both boys up holding them on his hips as he walks to the boys room. As usual it was a struggle getting both boys dressed since Donghyuck hates pants and Jeno wont keep his darn socks on but with a quick bribe of ice cream after daycare, the two boys are dressed in typical twin like outfits. Jeno in a blue shirt with cute little shorts and Donghyuck in a green shirt and matching shirts. Now with the two boys dressed Dongyoung quickly dresses himself and finishes off any other necessary morning things so they can leave the house for the day. 

The car ride was a pleasant one thankfully. Jeno and Donghyuck sat quietly in their carseats, the only sound being from the tires on the road and Dongyoung tapping the steering wheel. When they got to the daycare center however everything changed. Check in was nice, a worker of the center took the diaper bags and placed them into a cubby with the boys name on them, and then another one talked to the boys cooing over them. Dongyoung thought handing the boys over to the worker would be quick and easy, but it was not. As soon as the boys noticed Dongyoung trying to leave they began to bawl their eyes out. 

"Don go! Appa stay stay!" Donghyuck sobbed as he clung to his dad with tears running down his chubby face. Jeno didn't make the situation any better with his pouty eyes and grabby hands. Dongyoung ended up staying an extra fifteen minutes to calm the boys down and get them to stay. As he walked out the room there was this heavy weight pulling down on his chest. Guilt. He'd never had to leave the boys with strangers before and now that he'd done it he was feeling guilty.

"It get's better" someone says from behind him. Dongyoung yelps and turns around almost slapping the man next to him. They have awkward eye contact for a few seconds before Dongyoung breaks it tugging at his shirt collar a little in embarrassment. 

"I-I'm sorry?" he questions. 

"I said it gets easier. Dropping your kid off. They get used to being here especially since the workers are so nice" the man says with a smile. Dongyoung nods slowly taking in the information but finding it weird this stranger just walked up on him. 

"Good to know" 

"I'm Taeyong by the way, Lee Taeyong" Taeyong says holding his hand out to Dongyoung who takes it giving it a small shake. 

"Dongyoung , Kim Dongyoung ," Dongyoung says back. 

"I really mean it about this place being good for kids. I've been coming here since I adopted my oldest three years ago. My brother also works here and his son is watched here too so it made the most since for me to take my kids here for daycare" Taeyong explains. 

"That's nice. This is the first time we've done daycare. Usually someone in my family watches the kids or my partner did but since I recently moved I don't have anyone to watch them," Dongyoung says

"Does your partner work during the day as well?"

"He does," Doyoung confirms

"Hmm, well you chose a good place. Your boys will be good here. What's their names?"

"Jeno and Donghyuck, both are three" 

"Oh some dads here have kids that age, I'm friends with them. My oldest SiCheng is six while my youngest Jungwoo is only four"

"Cute ages"

"So you'd think. Jungwoo clings all the time which is cute but it's difficult to do chores around the house. My oldest he likes to be by himself and sneak away to draw on my walls" 

"God, Donghyuck likes to do that when he's not being clingy. Jeno however lets his presence be known when he's playing with his cars. He runs all over the house," 

"Well I'm sure he'll love the hot wheels collection the center has" Taeyong says and Dongyoung chuckles. 

"Well it was nice--" Dongyoung stats but loud giggling and shouting fill the halls putting his farewell to a halt.

"Can't catch me!" a little boy giggles as he runs down the hall.

"YAh! YangYang!" a man shouts running after the boy. Taeyong steps out scooping the boy up and setting him on his hip. 

"Uncle!" the little boy shouts giggling. 

"You little brat" a man pants. He was holding a small boy on his hip while panting heavily. 

"Late again Ten?" Taeyong asks the man. 

"No everyone else is just early" the man who Dongyoung assumes his name is Ten, says after catching his breath. 

"This is Dongyoung. He's new here" Taeyoung says pointing to Dongyoung who was standing awkwardly watching everything. 

"I'm Ten" Ten says smiling at Dongyoung. 

"Doyoung"

"Ten, Dongyoung has two boys YangYang's age"

"More of them?" Ten questions still panting hard from his little sprint. YangYang however looked at Taeyong with a happy twinkle in his little eyes. 

"Friends?"

"Yes angel, friend for YangYang" 

"Don't call him that. He's far from an angel" Ten mutters only to have his son stick his tongue out at him. 

"You little-"

"No none of that. Now take him and drop them off and get to work before you get fired" Taeyong instructs as he hands YangYang back to Ten. 

"Oh god work. I've gotta go!" Dongyoung says. The situation with his boys made him completely forget about his new job. 

"Oh alright. Well I guess we'll see you around then," Taeyong says. Dongyoung waves goodbye to the two males before quickly walking to the exit. 

When he got to work he got scolded by the office manager with everyone watching. It was one of the most embarrassing moments in his life other than that time his pants fell down in gym but that's a story for another time. He went to his cubicle in shame and wanted nothing more than to go back home and just sit with his boys but he sucked it up, turned his computer on and began working. 

"Hey," someone calls knocking on the cubical wall. Dongyoung flinched thinking it was the manager rolling around to scold him again. He'd only been here for fifteen minutes, what else could he have screwed up? 

"Don't worry about Mr.Park, he's always like that and I mean always," 

"Oh...."

"It wasn't that bad really so don't be too upset about it yeah?" the man says. Dongyoung gives a curt nod and awkwardly stares at the man not knowing what to do. 

"Oh right sorry, I'm Johnny. Johnny Suh," Johnny says holding his hand out. Dongyoung reaches out and shakes this 'Johnny's' hand.

"Kim Dongyoung,"

"Nice to meet you Dongyoung. If you ever need anything I'm just three cubicals down and one to the left," 

"Alright...thank you Johnny," 

"Course, we all need a friend at some point to make this place a little less like hell," Johnny says before walking away. 

Dongyoung turned around and faced his computer. He was looking at the words on the screen but everything was burry since his focus was elsewhere. 'Friend' that's what Johnny had said and the word stuck in Dongyoung's mind like glue. They were friends....already? Dongyoung had a small smile on his face at the thought of him already gaining a friend. Hopefully Jeno and Donghyuck made friends too. That would really make Dongyoung smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Appa!" a little boy squeaks as he runs up to Taeyong. 

"Woo," Taeyong says just as enthusiastically as the little boy in his arms.

"My baby how was your day?" the man questions as he pats the boys hair down. 

"So so good appa, Cheng was mean though!" Jungwoo says pointing accusingly at his brother.

"And what did SiCheng do to my Jungwoo hmm?"

"Baba I did nothin" the five year old says walking over to greet his dad. 

"He ate my cookies!" Jungwoo screeches already reliving the moment his beloved cookies were stolen and eaten right in front of him by his hyung. 

"SiCheng did you eat your brothers cookies?" Taeyong questions. SiCheng opened his mouth and the closed it. He looked down at the colorful rug they were standing on and gave a pitiful nod. 

"Yes"

"That's a no-no remember" Taeyong sighs disappointed in his sons actions. 

"S-sorry baba!" SiCheng pouts. 

"It's ok my love just don't do it again. Are you ready to see everyone else?"

"Yes yes!" 

"Ok let's get in the car." After signing out of the daycare center he buckled the boys into their carseats and drove to the usual coffee shop he and his friends often went to. It was a family cafe so it had a nice play area for the kids. While the kids played the dads often talked and shared gossip. They were really no different than the moms. 

"Oh Jaehyun, did you get off early?" Taeyong asks the young man sitting at a table with a small boy sitting next to him coloring contently. 

"Minyoungie!" Jungwoo shouts running to the table. The boy, Minyoung let out a panicked squeak and hid in his dad's arms. 

"Aw, uncle Minyoung hide from me" Jungwoo pouts. Jaehyun chuckles and pats his sons back. 

"It's ok Jungwoo. You know Minyoung is just shy," Jaehyun says. His son had always been a shy boy. 

"You didn't answer my question," Taeyong says taking a seat across from Jaehyun with his eldest son sitting on his left. 

"Yes I got off early hyung. Since I didn't have class today I had an earlier shift" Jaehyun explains. 

"That's nice" Taeyong says. The two sit and chat for a bit while their children color on the childrens menu. Jungwooo blabbed about to Minyoung who stayed perched on his dads lap still trying to hide. 

"Hello my friendly companions!" A tall man says as he approaches the table, pushing a black and blue stroller. 

"Uncle!" Jungwoo shouts. He stands up on his seat making grabby hands for his tallest uncle. Uncle John, as the kids often call him, or Uncle Tree, picks Jungwoo up and places a big kiss on his forehead. 

"Yongie uncle!" the young boy standing next to Johnny says climbing into the booth. Taeyong smiles fondly at Johnny's oldest son as he affectionatly ruffles his head. 

"Hello Yukhei," 

"Hi uncle!" Yukhei waves to Jaehyun from across the table. 

"Lukis! wanna play?" Jungwoo questions. Lukis nods wiggling away from Taeyong to go run off to play with his friend. 

"Didn't expect to see you here so early," Johnny says as he takes his usual seat next to Jaehyun. He ruffles Mark's hair and steals a cherry from the untouched icecream sundae. 

"Got the early shift," Jaehyun replies. The three fall into peaceful conversation for a bit until another enthusiastic voice intertupts them. 

"Uncles!" a boy shouts running to the table. His jet black hair was hidden under a light blue cap that was barely hanging on his head. 

"Jaemin!" Jaehyun calls picking the boy up. 

"Uncle Jaehyunnie!" Jaemin giggles squishing his uncles cheeks. 

"Where's your appa?" Taeyong questions not seeing the boys father.

"Jaem, you're getting faster by the minute" The boys father says as he casually walks into the cafe a second little boy on his hip. 

"Otosan!" Jaemin shouts wiggling from Jaehyun to running to his dad.

"Yuta! What have I told you about letting him run off before you" Taeyong scolds. 

"Relax, he's fine" Yuta says. Taeyong groans but he knew Yuta would never listen to him. He was one of those care free parents who let their kid run wild and learn their lessons the hard way. As Yuta settled in with his kids two more parents joined them with their arguing children. 

"Stop fighting!" the parents yell at their children. 

"Donghyuckie likes me more!" 

"No no me me! Mama tell him Donghyuckie like me more!" a small boy shouts looking up at his very irritated father. 

"I'm Baba and I told you Im sure this Donghyuck likes you equally" the man says and looks over to the other dad for help. 

"Yes Yangie. Sharing is caring"

"I hate sharin and I hate Injunnie" the boy says before stomping into the cafe. 

"I hate you too!" Renjun shouts and runs off to his friends inside the cafe. 

"Please don't grow up to be like your brother, no no" Kun says to the baby in his arms who gurgles. 

"Hey" Kun says joining the others at their usual table and setting his youngest son into a highchair. 

"What were they arguing about now?" Johnny questions as he pets down Jisung's messy hair as the boy, thankfully, was still sleeping peacefully. 

"Well they met um... Taeyong what's the name of the guy we met this morning?"

"You met someone? Why didn't you tell us?" Yuta questions. 

"Well it was just a brief meeting....I didn't think you guys would be interested" Taeyong shrugs, "If it helps I know his name is Dongyoung and he has two boys, Jeno and--"

"I know Jeno I know him I lobe Jeno he so sweet an cute!" Jeamin shouts happily. 

"Aw is Jeno the boy you were hugging when I picked you up?" Yuta asks pinching his sons cheeks

"Hai!" 

"Yes his sons, Jeno and Donghyuck" Taeyong confirms. 

"Yeah Yangie and Injun have taken a liking to Donghyuck and want to be his number one best friend" Ten sighs rubbing his temples. 

"I met a Dongyoung today at work....I wonder if it's the same person," Johnny mutters. 

"Well new person at daycare, now employee at work, John I think the answer might be obvious," Jaehyun says earning a slight pinch on this arm from Johnny. 

"Whatever shut up Jeffery. I think he's a nice enough guy, pretty quiet though but it could be because he got scolded on his first day and our manager is an asshole," Johnny says and the others nod along. 

"Knowing Taeyong it's quite likely he'll add another unfortunate fucker to the group" Yuta chuckles. 

"Yuta Nakamoto don't curse in front of the kids!" Taeyong scolds kicking the male across from him. 

"Hey Johnny cursed too!" Yuta whines as he rubs at his leg. 

"What does that word mean" Jaemin asks innocently turning to his father. 

"Yeah yeah word mean?" Shotaro the youngest Nakamoto questions looking up at his dad along side his slightly older brother. 

"You answer that and I will murder you" Taeyong growls lowly. Yuta looked a little afraid but actually took a second to think over his next words. 

"Well my sons it's a bad word and the meaning I can not tell you around company," he answers with a slight smirk. 

'Slick bastard' Taeyong thinks. 

"Now how about some cake?" Yuta questions while looking at the menu. 

"Cake cake!" Jaemin shouts bouncing around with his little brother. 

"I swear this man," Taeyong sighs. He could never win against Yuta for whatever reason. After re-settling all the kids, the adults take their usual seats before going around the table talking as they always do. They stayed for an hour before collecting their children and parting ways, agreeing to meet up again soon. 

"Appa, m'sleepy," Jungwoo whines as Taeyong carries him into their apartment. 

"How about we take a small nap then hmm?" Taeyong says. SiCheng had already run off to his room, probably to play with his new firetruck. Just as Taeyong was getting Jungwoo and himself settled into bed a small knock sounded from the door. 

"Come on bub," Taeyong calls. SiCheng quickly runs into the room climbing into the bed. Taeyong smiles at his son gently petting down his bangs. 

"Just a quick nap ok boys," he yawns but quick naps didn't exist in their household but it was ok, moments like this were always the best. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ten honked his horn for the eight time, probably disturbing a lot of people but in his defense Jaehyun wasn't answering his damn phone and he was going to be late for work. 

"Loud! Too loud!" Dejun whines from the back seat. It was too early for his fathers morning antics. 

"I know sweetie and I'm sorry but in my up most defense your uncle Jaehyun is being an idiot," The man says as he honks his horn for the ninth time. Finally Jaehyun walks out of the building carrying a very bundled up Minyoung. As he approaches the car Ten can tell the younger is both upset and embarrassed. 

"God Ten did you have to wake the entire building?" Jaehyun groans as he pulls the back door open. He helps his son sit in his booster seat, quickly buckling him in before shutting the door and getting into the passengers seat.

"Answer your phone next time and I won't have to," Ten shoots back. Jaehyun rolls his eyes and huffs as his back hits the leather seat. 

"Sorry but someone dropped my phone in the toilet," Jaehyun mutters and Minyoung whimpers in the backseat. 

"S-sorry,"

"It's fine buddy, your daddy is just being a big ol meanie" Ten says as he begins to drive. 

"My phone is currently burred in a bowl of rice,"

"Rice rice! I want rice!" YangYang shouts kicking his little feet. The boy happily wiggled about in his carseat as he sat in between his brother and friend. 

"You had rice this morning," Ten say. 

"Want rice! Rice! Rice Rice!" YangYang continues to shout. Ten rolls his eyes and turns on the radio hoping to get his son to be quiet about the rice. 

"So work or school today, I can't remember," Ten questions. 

"School. I have a lecture to attend," Jaehyun sighs. It is then that Ten glances over and notices the backpack Jaehyun was hugging to his chest. 

"I do not miss the days," 

"It's my last year, I need to get through them," 

"You will I know you will," Ten says. 

When they get to the daycare Ten makes sure to hold YangYang on his hip so the boy doesn't go dashing off like always. Dejun clings onto his dads cardigan as he quietly walks beside the man and his uncle. 

"Appa! Lookie! That's Donghyuck! Donghyuckie!" YangYang shouts while pointing to his friend. Donghyuk looks up and claps his hands happily seeing his friend. Even though they only met yesterday YangYang believed that Donghyuck was his very bestest friend in the entire universe! Ten set his son on the ground letting him run and tackle the boy. After the usual morning sign in for the office, Ten leaves YangYang with a hug and a kiss before leaving with Jaehyun to drop Dejun and Minyoung off. The two boys were only a year older than YangYang but ended up getting assigned to different rooms, but that was ok because they had a friend and weren't alone. 

"Am I picking you up after your classes," Ten questions once he and Jaehyun were back int he car. 

"No it's ok. Yuta-hyung is going to pick me up. He doesn't have to work for that long today so he offered so you don't have to get me during your lunch break,"

"You know I don't mind," 

"I know I know, but I feel bad. You should be enjoying your lunch," Jaehyun says as he looks out the window. Ten sighs and focuses on the road. He really didn't mind helping Jaehyun out, he knew the younger males situation was a little more difficult and complicated and his and the others, that's why they all helped each other. 

"Just don't hesitate to ask for help, even if you feel guilty about it," Ten says once he pulls up to Jaehyun's school. Jaehyun turned to Ten and gave him a small nod and a smile, dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"Ok I will hyung. See ya later," The boy says as he leaves the car. 

Ten spent the next fifteen minutes alone in the silence of his car. It was only when he was driving to work when he got a moment of silence to himself. The man wasn't a hug fan of silence, but sometimes it was nice to be able to take a breather. Being a single parent to two young boys wasn't easy. 

Arriving at his job Ten sat in the car for a minute. He collected up all his energy and will before pushing the door open. As he walked into the building he plastered on a smile and greeted the ladies at the front desk before he headed to the back of the building where the kitchen was. 

"Late again Mr.Lee?" the head chef questions. Ten bows his head in an apology.

"I apologize chef," 

"You're not, but you will be when I finally throw your sorry ass out of here," the man says as he begins to walk away. "Start making yourself useful and get your work done."

Ten gits his teeth together as he heads over to his station. After washing his hands he gets out a knife and holds it to the vegetables awaiting to be chopped. As he chopped the head of iceberg lettuce he let his mind wander, letting himself imagine the lettuce to be his bosses very large, very dumb bald head.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well did you at least get the files? We need them for the case today" A woman says, a phone pressed to her ear while she types on a laptop with one hand. 

"LuLu no baby, here," Johnny says keeping Lucas from tipping over a bowl of oatmeal. 

"Thanks daddy!" the boy giggles and goes to his spot at the table. 

"Johnny can you get Jisung,"

"I'm cooking babe," Johnny says 

"Well he's getting food all over the table," 

"Still cooking. Just feed him and he won't throw food everywhere," Johnny sighs. 

"John just come get him I'm in the middle of the call," the woman groans

"You haven't even eaten and you're already working,"

"I have a--"

"High demanding job," Johnny mutters rolling his eyes. He slides the freshly cooked food to the back burner before flicking the stove off. He wipes his hands on a towel before maneuvering around the kitchen to get Jisung. 

"Hello baby boy. Did you enjoy making a big mess silly boy," the man coos as he takes the bib from the table and uses it to clean Jisung's hands and face. 

"Appa I'm all clean see!" 

"I see Yukhei, good job!" Johnny says giving his oldest a high five before tending to Jisung. He feeds the baby his food cooing out praises to put a smile on the boys face. 

"John I'm going out!" Johnny's wife calls but he doesn't bother telling her good bye but Yukhei does shouting out a loud goodbye but only hearing the sound of the door shutting as a reply. 

"Alright boys it's Friday, you know what that means!" Johnny says. 

"Ice cream day?" Yukhei questions.

"Yes but that's for later. It's pajama day!" exclaims the father. 

"Yay! Pajama day!" Yukhei shouts again. Since Johnny get's Fridays off, every Friday was pajama day, where they stayed in their pajamas all day and didn't leave the house unless they needed to. 

"Daddy daddy daddy daddy!" Yukhei shouts in english. Johnny smiles and fondly ruffles his sons hair. 

"Yes?"

"Can we watch the movie?"

"The movie?"

"You know the movie, um the one with the um....the movie appa watches!" the boy deflates not knowing how to explain the movie. 

"How about I get the movie collection and you can pick it out for me" Johnny says and just like that Yukhei his back to bouncing about. Yukhei rushes to the livingroom, Johnny following with Jisung in his arms. When they get to the livingroom Johnny sets Jisung in his playpen before going to the movie collection with Yukhei. 

"What movie kiddo?" 

"Um....I like this one the mostest daddy," Lucas says pointing to the Winne the Pooh movie. Johnny takes the movie case out from the neat row of movies, opening the case to retrieve the dvd. 

"Winnie the Pooh it is," Johnny says as he puts the dvd in the player. Yukhei presses the big red circle button on the t.v. remote causing the screen to light op and the trailers from the dvd to appear on screen. Attracted by the colors and sounds Jisung looks over to the giant screen and screeches as he shakes his toy keys. While Yukhei's attention was stolen by the t.v. Johnny began to lay out the blankets and pillows to make a pallet for them to lay on. 

"Daddy Daddy I want apple juice!" Yukhei suddenly shouts. 

"Apple juice?"

"Yeah yeah!" 

"Ok, watch your brother then"

"Lucas will watch him!" Johnny goes into the kitchen to get Yukhei his precious apple juice. As he passes by the island he noticed some files his wife had left behind. He picks them up as well as he heads back to the boys. 

"Here you go buddy"

"Daddy! I want a big boy cup!" 

"You get a big boy cup when you stop making messes" Johnny playfully teases. Yukhei whines but still brings the sippy cup to his mouth to drink his apple juice. Johnny sits next to his oldest son a hand placed on the boys head as he gently smooths Yukhei's messy black hair down on his head. 

Yukhei, makes it through the entire movie before moving about in the livingroom. He was no longer interested in the t.v. screen but the various toys he had stored away in the toy chest. Johnny put on another movie just for background noise as he turned his attention to his youngest who was attempting to climb out of the playpen. 

"Alright you little rugrat Daddy gets the point. You want out huh?" Johnny says as he hoist the boy off the wall of the playpen and into his arms. After checking the boy and finding he needed a change Johnny made quick work of getting Jisung into a new diaper so they could continue on with their daily routine. 

By two both boys were down for a nap and Johnny had some peace. He opened up his laptop checking on emails, primarily from work. He may be off today but its not a bother for him to reply to a few emails from co-workers. Per usual there was one from Haebin and other from Jihoon, and then one from Kim Dongyoung. Johnny liked Dongyoung, he was a nice enough guy, a little on the quiet side though. Johnny clicked on Dongyoung's email first. 

[Evening Mr.Suh, 

I hate to bother you on your day off but I'm not familiar with the others in the office yet. If it's not too much of a bother I was wondering if you could look over the report I did for the latest installment. I've attached it below for you. 

Sincerely, 

Kim Dongyoung] 

Johnny clicked on the link to the report and quickly read it over. Not too much was wrong with it, just a few things here and there that maybe Dongyoung wasn't familiar with. 

[Dear Dongyoung, 

Report looks great but there are a few things in here that aren't up to company standard. If you have some time I can give you a call and go over it with you so you are prepared for your next report. 

Love, 

Johnny Suh]

Johnny always got told off for addressing his co-workers by first name, and adding Love, Johnny Suh at the end but he didn't pay attention to it. They didn't need to be mindless work bots in office who can't have friendly relationships with each other. 

[Johnny Hyung, 

That would be great! I have some free time now if you do. I sent the link to my work Webex room. 

sincerely,

Dongyoung]

Johnny smiled at that. Dongyoung was friendly and not a mindless work robot. After signing into his own webex Johnny clicked on the link to Dongyoung's meeting room. 

"Good afternoon!" Dongyoung greets. He was smiling but his eyes were tired and his hair was a mess. 

"Hey!" Johnny greets. "What uh, happened to your hair?" 

"My boys. I just got them down for a nap a bit ago and I fell asleep for a bit," Dongyoung laughs awkwardly. His hands fly up to his hair trying to flatten it down but it seemed like the more he tried the worse it got but ultimately gave up. 

"I understand. I got my boys down a bit ago as well, and let me tell you Jisung is difficult to put down,"

"How old is he?" 

"A little over a year. My oldest, Yukehi just lays right down and is out like a light which always surprises me cause he's the one with the most energy," 

"That's cute. Both of my boys hate nap time but if they don't take one they become the biggest brats," Dongyoung sighs. Johnny laughs a little at this knowing good and well how bratty kids can get when they don't have a nap. 

"So about my report, what was wrong with it?" 

"Ah just a second let me pull it up," Johnny says switching tabs. He goes over the report with Dongyoung explaining how certain parts need to be done and it seemed like the other understood fairly well. 

"So then what about this one here? I looked over the one from the previous month but I'm not sure if I--" Dongyoung's sentence was cut off by the screaming of a toddler. 

"Just a second," Dongyoung says standing up and leaving frame. After a few minutes he came back with two small boys, one who was red faced with traces of tears on his cubby cheeks and the other with droopy eyes barely walking on his own. 

"And who are these two?" Johnny says as he looks at the two boys through the screen. The crying one leans up close to the screen and tilts his head. 

"Who you?"

"Johnny, who you?"

"My name Jeno" 

"No, your name is Donghyuck" Dongyoung tuts as he pats the boys bottom. Donghyuck smiles and looks at Johnny. 

"That Jeno, I Haechan" he says. At this point Johnny was a little confused but let it be. 

"Nice to meet you Haechan" 

"His name is Donghyuck but his nickname is Haechan. He likes Haechan cause it's cuter" Dongyoung says with an eye roll. "And this is Jeno, just Jeno, but Haechan calls him Nono as a nickname"

"Well hello Jeno," Johnny says even though the boy wasn't paying attention to him, just peacefully sleeping on his dads lap. 

"Are you my Appa's friend?" Donghyuck questions.

"I think I am"

"Appa is lonely here so please be his friend" the boy says as he jabs at the computer screen. 

"Donghyuck," Dongyoung says embarrassed. His cheeks were bright red and he avoided looking at Johnny on the screen. 

"I'll be his friend Haechan ok?"

"Ok"

"Appa I wanna play! Nono! Wakie wakie! Haechannie wanna play!" 

"Haechan don't wake him" 

"BUh I wanna play!" Haechan says affectively waking his older brother. 

"Play?" Jeno questions lifting his head up and looking around. 

"Oh great. Alright fine go go play but don't make a mess" Dongyoung says. 

"Aw Dongyoung, telling kids not to make a mess,"

"I know how naive of me,"

"They're cute kids"

"Oh thanks, they're cute when they want to be, but as you saw Haechan is a menace." 

"Oh trust me my friends kids are worse"

"I shall pray for them"

"I'd love to introduce you to them sometime. You might even know a few sorta. Taeyong and Ten?"

"I met them at the daycare. I think Donghyuck is friends with Ten's son um..."

"YangYang?"

"Yeah, and there's another boy he made friends with but I can't think of the name right now,"

"Well I could introduce them to you if you'd like. We all hang out a few times a week at this really nice family café. It's got a playground for the kids and everything"

"I'll take you up on the sometime....right now I have to go though. Jeno is trying to feed Donghyuck play-doh ice cream," 

"See you next week, 친구" Johnny says. Dongyoung smiles a little and says it back before hanging up. Johnny smiled. Dongyoung as he's thought before, was very nice and he was sure his friends would like him. Plus he was doing Kun a favor by introducing him to Renjun's new friends dad. 


End file.
